The Office Call
by countrynciscatlover
Summary: This is a story that came to me and deiced to write it. Story summery is when Kate is alone in the bullpen and gets a call that she never meet before. Sorry for the not so good summery. Read the bold lettering that starts out the story it will make a lot more scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this story is about Kate and Ziva. I watched re-runs of both JAG and NCIS I know that Kate and Ziva never met before. What if Ziva called to say she was going to see if NCIS still needed a lesion from Mossad and Kate answered the phone well this is the answer. This takes place after SWAK (season: 2 episode: 22) but before Twilight (season: 2 episode: 23). Please enjoy and reviews are welcomed. Thanks **

**-KK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the charters. **

"Hey Gibbs is Tony still in the hospital or is he at home?" Kate asked still on edge what happened a few days ago. "He is at home actually I'm going over now because the director wants him to take some days off after what happed" "Ok were McGee?" "He is down in Abby's lab" Gibbs said as the elevator doors shut.

Meanwhile up in the director's office. The director was busy tracking down Ari, a possible lead came in that Ari was back in the United States and he was on the phone with the FBI, he that had to send a call to one of the agents on the floor. Kate was going over some old case files and singing them off when Gibbs desk phone rang.

"Hello, this is NCIS special agent Catlin Todd may I help you" "Yes, this Mossad agent Ziva David is Jen there?" By now Kate is having all these thoughts running through her head "um, no this is agent Gibbs desk" "may I talk to him" "he is out of the right now I can take a message" "that will be great tell Jen and Gibbs that I will be there in a month or two and that if there are still interested of having a lesion there at NCIS." "I will give them the message as soon I see both of them and I will see you in a Couple months" "yes, see you soon as well and have a nice day" "you to."

As soon the call ended Kate went to her desk and wrote it on a sticky note. She stuck it in her desk. When Gibbs came in Kate could not find the sticky note. "I thought you needed to give me a message Kate" "I do, it's that I misplaced it but don't worry I will find it." "Ok whatever you say."

**This might come up as a flashback in one of my stories so pay attention.**** I hope like this I wanted say three things but I won't give any spoilers away to my friends **

**in the UK and beyond.**

**1. Tony's goldfish, you're a true NCIS fan to understand that cuteness**

**2. OMG did you all y'all watch the past two episodes( Shabbat Shalom and Shiva)**

**3. I got this spell checker thing to make the mean (the reason for the word because this site is for all ages) people out there. My thing is you read my stories and say 'I won't be reading any other stories because they have too many grammatical errors in them' then you still read my stories and say the same thing. Also I'm 17 years old and a junior in High school old not an adult. It just go back to the line the teacher said in kindergarten "If you don't have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all." I also have a beta.**

**P.S: Reviews are welcomed and I'm still working on my '48 51′ 2412″ N, 2 21′ 288″ E, again' series. Tanks **

**-KK**


	2. Chapter 2

**By Popular demand people Have been committing on how they liked the first chapter and it was just supposed to be a one shoot. But here is the second chapter. So I will set this story the start of season 11 because they(Tony, Ziva, and McGee) still have to clean out their desk from resigning. So read a long and see what you think. Tanks -KK**

When Tony, McGee, and Ziva turned in their badges, they return to their desk and started packing up the stuff on top of the desk first and they will work on the stuff in side the desk the next day.

As Tony and Ziva finished packing up the rest of their stuff Tony walked over to Ziva's desk and picked up his American flag that have stayed next to hers Israeli flag for a little over two year while she reached for her Israeli flag when he could tell some thing was wrong with her. All he could say to her right in that moment in time was "I'm sorry." And walked over to the elevator.

What Ziva decided to do was clean out the rest of her desk way she did not have to come in tomorrow and decided to leave a note for McGee and Tony. McGee's note was easy write. It read:

_Dear McGee,_

_Thank you for being my partener for the past few years. Im glad to call_

_you my friend. Keep in touch not only with me but with everyone. I hope to _

_see you around ._

_Yours Truly, Ziva._

After she puts the letter in the envelope and sicks it in the top drawer of his desk were, she hopes, he can see it and find it. Ziva thinks for a long time on wondering what she write for Tony she come ups with nothing and starts cleaning out her desk to see if any thing comes to her. She starts with the top drawer where she, like any other person that works in a office, keeps her extra pens, paper clips, chewing gum, her coconut lime breeze lotion she takes out the mold for it and dumps it in the box that was not that full from the top of the desk as she starts on the other small drawer.

This drawer was not big but it was bigger than the other drawer and deeper than the other. This is were she keep a spare clothes in case they had to stay over night, or they got called in on the weekends, or when she showed up to work to be prepare to work on cold cases then get called out to the field. This were she can grab the clothes and go change real quick. In this drawer there is also a make up bag full of not of make up but of jewelry that she was afraid that might get lost.

The next drawer is where she kept most of the old cases, the NCIS hand book, Pictures of the team taken at different crimes scenes, several mini spiral, used and UN-open, notebooks for witness statements, but one blue one is were she has written down all of Gibbs rules that she heard of over the years the only reason she recognized it was because she wrote on the cover: GR , this also the drawer were she keeps McGee's books. She put all of the stuff from the two drawers in the box. After some organization of the box she had enough room for the last drawer.

She put the old cases on the desk and opens the last drawer. This drawer is were all the scrap paper goes for notes or anything. After throwing everything away she finds a note that is not in her hand writing. Even though this note dose not have a name on it she knows who the note is from. Now Ziva can write a note to Tony and she knows exactly what to say. She places in the same place were McGee's in his desk places the keys to the desk on top of the files grabs her box and backpack and leaves.

When Tony and McGee walked in they are not surprised that Ziva's desk is already empty. They empty out their desk, both left there desk the same as Ziva's; old cases on the desk and the keys to the desk on top of the cases. In the elevator McGee says "Did you find your note from Ziva?" Tony replies "Yes, did you?" McGee just nods yes and says"I know that Ziva said something a little more in your note but the message is the same and I'm going say the same thing that Ziva said Thank you for having my back Tony." Tony has a small smile and says "you don't have to thank me for that and yes you only have two sentences and mine is more than likely a letter." McGee chuckles and leaves to go Abby and tell her goodbye while Tony goes to the parking lot and heads home.

Once home the first thing Tony dose is open the note that Ziva left for him. When he opens it he flips through to count how may pages there is he counts two. Then he mumbles to him self "not as much I was expecting but still to long to be a note." Then he starts reading and the first thing he reads caught his attention:

_Anthony,_

_I know what your thinking I have not called you since that night in Paris besides I prefer it better. We have been through a lot and we have made a lot of secrets, Paris and Berlin to name two. The way you said sorry last night made me fell like I'm the one to blame I mean if I did not come to NCIS none of this would not happen. And I'm the one who should be saying sorry because I was the one who got into this mess. When I say we have been through a lot is that just look I mean from the first time we went undercover to fret we got locked in Jenny to Michael to Ray to my father to Adam and I don't know why but you were any time I need you I did not realize it before but Michael, My father, Ray, and Adam weren't there like you were. And when everybody thought I was dead in Somalia behind my father your the last one to expect me still be alive and still come looking for me but you did. Ever since detective Burgess said 'cherish each other everyday.' I plan to live up to his words. I think I am and I know you are. I don't under stand why but when people say we are a couple we get all offensive about it and yet if something happens to you I get worried and I know you get worried about me, aging Somalia. I know this all look sketchy but this is the third letter I wrote so I hope you read it and read each word with Love. O, almost for got the note that is in the envelope was written by Kate I don't know when but a few months before I came to America I called to tell someone to make sure I was coming but Kate answered the phone and apparently wrote the note to give to someone but didn't. So know you have this letter from me and a note from Kate. I also hid a message in this letter for you and you have to find it. Keep in touch not only with me but with every one. I hope to see You soon._

_Love, Ziva_

_p.s if you do find it I know what will happened next and let me tell you I don't think 12 don't apply any more since we don't work together any more ;)_

As soon as Tony found the hidden message. He grabs his key drives to Ziva's. He knocks on her door. Once she answers it at the same time they kiss It was not like the one from when they were undercover this one was felt real like the one in Paris. And even though the the kiss was on the cheek in Berlin it felt like that one two.

**Read/Review this story and others I have written and suggestions are welcomed on my Non-completed stories and sometimes make corrections to my other stories so rereading those stories might not hurt. The letter I did write three times, the lotion, coconut lime breeze, that Ziva found in her drawer is what I got during vacation and I got it at bath and body. I have been learning french I'm pretty confident that I can post all my stories in french. Questions To Ponder: Ok I know it seems pretty obvious but what was the secrete message that Ziva wrote to Tony? O yeah I wont spoil anything for NCIS and my fan-fiction fans over in other countries so I just going to say what did you think of the NCIS season 10 final?**


End file.
